


Affirmation

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 The Dead of Winter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway doesn't swear his oath before giving his evidence at the Zelinsky trial - he affirms it.  Why is that?</p>
<p>TW for mention of child murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

_"How would you like to give your evidence - would you like to swear or affirm?"_

Hathaway looked at the court usher. He'd been asked the same question dozens of times, and every time his answer had been the same, given without hesitation. Whatever his misgivings about his religion, Hathaway's faith had never wavered. God is everywhere, even in the worst of places, at the worst of times. Hathaway had felt God's presence even at the scenes of terrible crimes. Not that God's presence was always a comfort, not as long as Hathaway was unsure of his own place in God's affections, but God suffused his life, and he had always chosen to swear his oath by Almighty God with his hand resting on a copy of the Holy Bible.

Hathaway hesitated.

He remembered the look on Zelinsky's face. He remembered searching the house alongside his colleagues. He remembered climbing up into the loft, glad for once of the blue paper bunny suit protecting his clothes from the dust and the grime. Remembered opening the lid of the water cistern.

Where was God then? Where was God in the last few desperate hours of that child's life? When she cried and screamed and begged for mercy, was God there? Was God here now? Could Hathaway's oath have any meaning, if he wasn't even sure where God was anymore?

Two words to the usher.

_"I affirm that the evidence I shall give..."_

**Author's Note:**

> In an English court, you make a statement that the evidence you give will be "the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth". You can do this by swearing on oath on a holy book, or you can affirm that this will be the case, making no reference to any religion at all.


End file.
